Fables: Nevermore
by Gorvar
Summary: Set in between Volume 6 and 7 of the series, Prince Charming recruits Captain Hook and a group of misfit Fables to sow discord behind enemy lines in preparation for Fabletown's offensive to retake the Homelands. A tale of crime, war, love and honour and all that jazz. Also a talking Toad. (This is a alternative universe due to the inclusion of several new Fables)
1. Prologue: The Wrecking Crew

Prologue: The Wrecking Crew

Echoing footfalls sounded through the business office as a well-dressed men walked towards the mayor's desk. The man wore a large hat with a single feather that stood erect like a mast and had a handsome face, completed with a suiting moustache. He moved with a cane which suited his attire and apparent status of nobility with ties to the navy. Everything about him seemed perfect save for one feature. His left hand which held his cane with normal but his right was wrapped in a black glove and seemed rather rigid.  
The mayor, another handsome looking man, wearily looked up from his books and gave a wicked smile when he saw his visitor.  
"James, long time no see." The mayor said with a smirk." Or should I call you Captain?"  
"Call me what you like, Charming." James replied as he took his seat across of the mayor's desk and placed his cane aside." You are fortunate I left my hook at home or else your tenure as mayor of Fabletown would've been a very short one."  
"Ten seconds and already with the death threats, Hook I am shocked you are resorting to those already."

"You killed Bluebeard and if it weren't for the general amnesty I would've honoured the pirate's code and challenged you to a duel right now."  
"To avenge your friend?" Charming cocked his head to the side.  
"A colleague. You aren't a proper gentlemen if you don't respect your peers. Not that you would understand of course…" James said with venom." But that is not why you called me, is it?"  
Charming kept his smile up." Indeed, I've a proposition for you."  
"Are you going to give me ship back?"  
"Yes, the Jolly Roger will be yours to command again once more." Charming said.  
"And what is the cost?" James frowned.  
The mayor leaned forward. "A mission for the good of Fabletown. Last year when the Adversary attacked our town many of our friends died and our homes were destroyed."  
"I was there Charming, I remember vividly." James frowned." Get to the bloody snake in the grass already."  
"Oh please my good Captain, indulge with me for just a moment longer." Charming continued." For the past year I have been preparing a war. We are going to take the fight to the Adversary and reclaim the Homelands."

James raised his brow at that." You want to reclaim the Homelands?"  
"Our sanctuary has been found, my good captain. It will be only a matter of time before the Adversary sends in another legion of wooden dolls. Next time he might send Ogres or Trolls or even Dragons. And you don't need me to remind you the good people of New York will not take kindly or stay calm in face of such a war." Charming lend back on his chair." I have been in talks with the Arabian Homelands and we are forging a alliance."  
"Miss White and Bigby will appreciate that I'm sure…" James said.  
"What happened two centuries ago between my former wife and the Sultan is not of this day and age. The Adversary is knocking on the doorstep of the Arabian Homelands and the time to strike is now. However we need time to prepare for such a war and this is where you and your ship come in."  
The Captain folded his hands together." Go on."  
"Your reputation as a Pirate is on par with Blackbeard's and Long John Silver. You attacked and raided many merchant ships before you started chasing little boys in Neverland-"  
"Careful, Charming." James warned.  
"I meant no disrespect, my good captain." Charming apologized." You saved those children from Peter Pan of course, the mundies of course have a different version where you are the villain."  
"Don't remind me." James said." So you want me to go harass the Adversary for you?"  
Charming clapped his hands and pointed at the Captain." Yes, my good sir. James, wars are won or lost not just with men or weapons or tactics but also with who has the most cold, hard cash."

Mayor Charming picked up a small bell and rang it. A moment later a green winged ape flew in and landed on the desk." Yes, sir?"  
"Buffkin, show Captain Hook the information Boy Blue gave us please."  
"Certainly sir." Buffkin replied and flew off. A moment later he returned and dropped a book in front of them where Charming immediately began skimming through.  
"Our enemy strength and weakness is the vast scale of his Empire. His goblins and trolls may not work for coin but his warlocks, men at arms and dragons do. Your job is to go here-" Charming pointed to a map of the Homelands, to one nation in specific." To Toscane. My little bluebird told me that all of the Empire's tax money goes to three separate banks."  
James nodded." I get it, rob the banks and steal all the goods inside-"  
"Cripple the economy." Both agreed.  
"That way when we do invade we'll face a weakened Empire and the heat will be off the Arabian homelands, a little present for them." Charming smiled again.

James' eyes darted across the page." There is no information on the banks." He noticed.  
"No there isn't. Boy Blue's mission was to gather as much information on the Empire and if possible slay the Adversary. He did not have much time when he arrived at the capitol and save for those three banks he found little else."  
James rubbed his chin as he pondered." You are asking me to go in alone and blind. I would do this for you…for what reason? Giving me back the Jolly Roger only gets you that much."  
"You can have fourty percent of the money you get from this operation. Which should be about fourteen dragon hoard's worth of plunder. Not anywhere near Bluebeard's fortune of course but close."  
"Sixty." James folded his arms." Especially if I'm going to have to look for a crew for this kind of operation."

"I didn't say you were going in alone." Charming said as he opened a drawer from his desk an took out a folder." In this folder I have names of five Fables who will help you with this heist. Most will need a little convincing but I think you can do just that." The mayor threw the folder on the table on top of the book. James turned it around and opened it. The first page showed a small bearded man in a mechanic's overall as he is fixing a car. A picture of a warhammer was added to it.

"Hadgar Dainson, the last of the Seven Dwarves and only wielder of the Foehammer. He owns a car repair shop here in Bullfinch Street. He has two adopted Mundie grandchildren from his deceased wife who have are gifted in magic, Good and Evil each. So far the Vizier and Tinkerbelle are teaching them well but I'm told the tuition fees are high and he has a score to settle with the adversary for taking over his mountain and killing the brothers Snow White didn't get around to. He's a expert miner and craftsmen. Always handy to have around, especially with that hammer of his."  
"Foehammer?" James raised his brow at Charming.  
"It's a miniature Mjolnir of legend. Since it's a heirloom of his line it's not in our armoury."

James nodded and skipped another page. This time it was of a human sized Toad wearing a bowler hat and a coat as he watches a smaller toad like creature swimming in a river at a picturesque farm. "Mr Toad, he was a resident of Fabletown until Snow White threw him out due to repeated glamour offenses. He made his living as a cabbie here and is a expert driver. He should work well as a getaway driver."  
"Let me guess, he can come back here?" The captain asked.  
"Among other things. And with his share of the coin he is halfway to building himself a 2nd Toad Hall. I hope your hatred towards reptiles don't extend to toads?"  
"Toads are amphibious, Prince Charming." James replied." And I dealt with that issue a long time ago." He flipped another page.

The next picture was of a small and impish looking man in well off clothing who was polishing a old looking vase in a antique shop.  
"Rumpelstiltskin, the current curator of 'The Lucky Pawn' after that Crooked Man business a few years ago. He is a lot harder to get a beat on but I've been told you and him have a history together?"  
"He owes me a favour, aye. I know his skill set as well, it's good to have some magic on our side."  
"And one who knows the goblin mindset." Charming agreed. "His daughter is getting married next year so he would try to give her a large dowry."  
James nodded and moved another page.

"Queen Odette aka the Swan Queen." James looked up to Charming." One of yours?"  
"No, I did not have the pleasure." Charming frowned this time, ever so slightly, which made James smirk." Her curse of being turned into a swan at nightfall saved the lives of her and her family when the Adversary came. She and her kin fled to our world and in time the 13th floor managed to make it so that she can shift from human to swan form at will although at every full moon she will transform into a swan. It would take a lot of money to get that curse removed…"  
"Aerial reconnaissance..." James nodded and flipped over to the final member of the group.

James' eyes went wide and immediately slammed the folder shut." No! Not him!"  
"You will need native support in the Homelands and from what I have been told the Indian tribe is still there fighting the good fight. He might persuade them to-"  
"No! I will not bring him along! I've spend centuries away from Fabletown for a reason."  
"If you don't bring him along you will be in the Homelands with no support or hiding place. With the gates closed down the Jolly Roger always has to go via Neverland before it can go to the other Homelands."  
"I know how my bloody ship works, Charming!" James shouted. He took a moment to compose himself and took deep breathes.  
"You alright?" Charming asked.  
"Peachy." James replied." One condition. I want guns. Lots of them. AK-47's. Missile launchers, C4. The works."  
"Deal-" Charming began but was interrupted.  
"Also the price went up to seventy percent my way AND I get to pick the rest of my crew."  
"As is your given right." Charming smiled and offered his hand." Do we have a gentlemen's agreement, Captain Hook?"  
James stared the hand down before he grumbled and shook it." Deal."  
"Good, when do you think you will be setting off?"  
"Tomorrow evening." James turned around and took up his cane." Drop the ship and supplies off at the docks by noon. Two PM sharp."

Charming stood up." James, I know I shouldn't have to say this but this operation is very much Top Secret. Can I trust you to keep your mouth shut?"  
James turned around and gave a wicked grin before he left the office. He passed a janitor who wore a frog's cap. The man said something but James merely nodded and went downstairs.

In the hallway he saw a portly man with a bulbous nose and red cheeks in a limo driver's attire read a magazine."Mr Smee!" James shouted. The portly man immediately stood up and saluted at no-one in particular." A-aye aye sir?!"  
"We're leaving." James said and went outside to his limousine. Smee ran past him and opened the door for him and closed it after him before he got into the driver's seat.  
"Where to sir?" Smee looked into the rearguard mirror.  
"Take us to Tapster's Mr Smee."  
"Of course sir." Smee replied and drove the car.  
"When you dropped me off there call the crew together and tell them to be at the docks tomorrow afternoon, quarter to two."  
Smee looked back." You mea-"  
"EYES ON THE ROAD, MR SMEE!" James shouted.  
"Oh, sorry sir!" Smee said as he darted the car around thebusy New York road." My apologies, but what you said perplexed me."  
"I'll fill you in all in good time Mr Smee." James grinned." It's a pirate's life for us again after all." 


	2. Chapter 1: Second star to the right

"Here it is kid, the docks." The cabbie turned around to see his customer. The kid looked about seven- or eighteen but he still had a wild look in his eyes. He wore a green shirt with a sleeveless red jacket with a leaf motive and some ruined jeans. His green cap was turned around. "You work around here?"  
"Something like that." The kid replied and paid the cabbie before he got out. He took out his skateboard with him and slammed the door shut. The cabbie rolled down his window. "Say kid, aren't you a bit to old for skateboards?"  
"Aren't you a bit to talkative, old man?" the boy retorted.  
The man laughed." Guess so. Sorry you remind me of my boy when he was your age. Scrappy jeans, weird t-shirts and a rebel attitude."  
"What happened to him?" the boy asked but already expected the answer.  
"He grew up. Got a job, got married and has a mortgage to pay." The cabbie smiled." Just like me. Speaking off I need to find myself another customer. You take care of yourself, alright?"  
The boy merely looked at him and did not feign a reply.

The cab driver shut his window and drove off as the boy made his way to the docks. For a moment he wondered if he came to the right place when he saw a car drive in and park in the special parking building. It was a sports car, bright red with a golden statue on the hood and golden rims. The driver was a well-dressed, if small and ugly looking, business man. He closed the door and put on his tophat and sported a cane, with golden overlays of course. The boy had to cough so the man would notice him.  
"Ah, Peter! Good to see you here my boy." The impish man said as he walked over." I see you were convinced to come here."  
"Anything to just fly around for a bit." Peter replied." Even if it means going to the occupied Homelands."  
"And the money is also a good incentive I'm sure." The imp smirked." Come, this way." He motioned his cane forward and that is where the two went. " So how did you get here, you didn't use that contraption I'm sure." The imp motioned to Peter's skateboard.  
"No, I paid for a cab. He compared me to his son, think that is why I had to pay less than usual."  
"Must be tiring." Peter turned to see the imp." The boy who never grows up."  
"Immortality didn't seem to much of a bother…until I came to this place." Peter glared." Not all of us can make gold out of wool, Rumplestiltskin."  
"You have gifts as well Mr Pan." Rumple replied." You have flight, you have a shadow you can control, you are nigh immortal and play a wicked flute. Like most of the other Fables you seek to blame others for ruining your own potential….tell me, how many days are you clean right now?"

"None of your business." Peter gave him a glare and walked past him. Soon enough the sound of Rumple's cane hitting the pavement drowned out as the sounds of dockworkers, seagulls and the ocean came closer. Peter could not help but run to the edge and take a deep breath of the salty air. He closed his eyes as he stretched his arms in the air and cheered on the top of his lungs. The dockworkers looked at him oddly before they shook their heads and kept working. Blockheads, Peter thought to himself.  
As he neared the wharfs he sensed magic in the air. He looked to his shadow who immediately pointed at the direction where it sensed it was coming from. Peter moved to that direction and saw a abandoned half broken down building with no ship anchored. He looked around to see if others on the docks saw him before he stepped forward. The half broken down building was still there but where there were no people before, it was swarming now. Dozens of men and women were working. Trucks came in carrying large boxes. Inside were food, water and even guns. A crane seemed to lower a even larger container on the ship. Peter could not help but stare at the large brig he had feared, hated and loved for so many years.  
"The Jolly Roger…." He said with a smile.  
"I'm surprised she can still float let alone fly, myself." A friendly voice spoke. Peter turned to his left and saw a friendly man walk to him." Smee, long time no see." Peter replied with a smile. Smee nodded." Likewise, Pan. Likewise."  
"Is Hooky here already?" Peter folded his arms.  
"No, he had a delay with convincing the last of our group to join this expidtion." Smee motioned for Peter to walk with him, which the boy did." He is on his way now."  
"Is he still as tall and smelly as before?" Peter grinned.  
"Ironic coming from the boy who hasn't discovered dry cleaning yet."

Peter turned around and saw Rumplestiltskin had walked through the barrier as well.  
"Ah Mr Rumplestiltskin." Smee smiled." I-I had hoped you would be here. The Captain said-"  
"I heard what you said Mr Smee." Rumple walked past as his cane kept tapping the pavement.  
"Let me guess, you created the barrier?" Peter asked the impish magician.  
"A well educated guess Mr Pan. I helped to summon the wards around the Farm with the others of the 13th floor. To summon a temporary barrier for this endeavor was a piece of cake."  
"Y-your cabin is ready for you, sir." Smee bowed to the Imp.  
"Splendid." Rumple said with a grin on his lips.

The imp still talked to Smee when Peter noticed someone nearby. He saw a large toad with a bowler hat and a hand me down coat and trousers talking. Peter had seen strange creatures before such as Mermaids, large crocodiles and dragons so talking toads did not scare him as much. But the person he was talking to brought his blood to a boil. He was half the size of a human and had a long black beard that covered his belly. He wore similar clothing as the toad and had a hammer slung on his back. The boy charged forward and his fist flew to the man's jaw. The dwarf stepped back and shook his head. "What the fuck?!" the toad shouted in surprise as he leaped aside.  
"YOU!" Peter glared at the dwarf.  
"What the fuck is wrong with yer, kid?!" the dwarf retorted and rubbed his jaw." Who in ta name of Hella ere yer supposed ta be?!"  
"You know who I am!" Peter's rage grew." Your grandson stole Tink! He stole her from me!"  
The dwarf blinked at the boy as recognition set in.  
"You know this gobshite, Hadgar?" the Toad asked.  
"Aye ah do, dis kid 'ere is Peter fookin' Pan." The dwarf replied.  
"Wait, you are telling me a kid in tights nearly decked you just there?" the Toad laughed.  
"Oh go fook yourself, Toad." Hadgar retorted to his friend before he turned to Peter." Look kid, ah aint getting' inta any fights between you and ma grandson. If yer got grieve you go take it out with him. If he's fooking yer girl it aint my fa-" another fist to the face stopped him mid-sentence. Much like anything in the Mundie world, his expectation of having floored the dwarf was met by reality. The dwarf still stood and he looked pissed. Peter immediately send his shadow to attack him from the flank. Hadgar had his hammer drawn and slammed it on the ground hard. Peter felt his shadow in pain and called it back. He jumped into the air and hovered there. A small smile appeared on his face, it had been way to long since he last flew AND was in a fight.  
"YER CALLED DOWN THA THUNDER, YER LITTLE SHIT!" Hadgar shouted and was ready to swing his hammer." I'LL HIT YA LIKE A FOOKIN' HOMERUN!"  
"Bring it, old man!" Peter shouted in return and flew backward before he charged forward at full.

A gunshot rang as both parties stopped their fight to see where it came from. The smoking gun was held by a man in a captain's outfit who handed it to Smee." Why am I not surprised…" Hook began as he walked forward." I had hoped you would've been in rehab by now, Pan."  
"I life to disappoint you, Hook." Peter replied.  
"So it seems." Hook stepped closer." I will say this now so there are no illusions. You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you, Pan. I'm not sure why you are in this and who convinced you but let me make this perfectly clear." The captain held up his hook hand and held it inches from Peter's face." If you do this shit one more time on my ship, I will kick you off my ship."  
"General amnesty, Hooky." Peter grinned." You can't hurt me."  
"Oh I won't hurt you…" Hook grinned." But the Adversary might. Or the hard fall when you fall exhausted into the ocean. We do this job and then we each go our separate ways. Do you understand me?"  
"Crystal." Peter replied.  
"Good…" Hook replied as he turned to go to his ship." And oh word to the wise, if you treated your fairy with more respect she wouldn't have gone off with the first Mundie that came along. No offense Dainson."  
"None taken…" Hadgar muttered in his beard.

The group split off as each went to do their own thing. Peter walked over to the edge of the docks and sat down as he watched the ocean in front of him. The sun began to set but the air pollution as always covered all the stars. Even at the docks New York smothered it's skies.  
He took out a packet of cigarettes from his jacket and lit one up. He heard someone walking up to him but did not turn around. His shadow said it was a woman with long white hair, a blue dress with a swam embroided on her chest and wore a purse in the shape of a swan.  
"This seat taken?" she asked to which Peter shook his head. The woman nodded her thanks and sat down. She looked at the boy and frowned a little.  
"What?" Peter did not look at her.  
"Are you smoking….Huff and puffs?" she raised her brow.  
"Yeah, only brand I can afford. What's it to you?"  
She smiled and rooted through her purse. She took out a packet of cigarettes and opened it. She grabbed his cigarette and threw it in the ocean. He was about to say something when he saw her fully. She was stunning. Her eyes were sky blue and her mouth had the most beautiful smile. Her hair seemed to absorb the last of the sun's dying lights and seemed to shine the brighter. She placed another cigarette and lit it for him.  
"Marlboro, the Cadilac of smokes." She smirked. Peter inhaled the sweet tasting smoke before he exhaled." I cant stand by when anyone who smokes that crap brand."  
Peter nodded and took the cigarette away from his mouth." Thanks…"  
"Don't mention it." The woman smiled." Name's Odette."  
No it's Wendy he wanted to argue. "Peter." He replied.  
"I know, I saw you and that dwarf fight." She took a cigarette for herself and lit it." His grandson took away your girlfriend or something?"  
"She isn't my girlfriend." Peter said." Just a friend…a friend who has stopped…hanging with me."  
"Sorry to hear that." She said." I know how that feels like."  
"You do?" Peter asked to which she nodded.  
"You needed something to vent on, Hadgar was the next best thing. Not a solution mind you."  
"Felt good though." He smirked.  
"I think your fists felt the pain more than the dwarf did." She smirked." No offense but if Snow White, poisoned apples and the Adversary's monsters can't kill him I don't think a few punches will phase him."  
"Says you." Peter sat up and puffed his chest up." I had him up at the ropes."  
"Suuuuure you did." Odette smiled.

"ALL ABOAAAAAARD!" Smee shouted on the top of his lungs as the last of the containers were brought in. Peter saw Toad shouting at the crane man as he lowered a vintage looking care onto the cargo bay of the ship.  
"Well that's us." Odette got up." You coming?"  
"Came to far now not to." Peter replied and walked with her." At least I'm glad not everyone hates me on that boat."  
"Well you haven't punched me yet for no reason." She chuckled.  
"The night is young." Peter teased but only got a smirk in return.

"RAISE ANCHOR!" Hook shouted as the call was echoed by Smee and several other sailors. The anchor was raised and already Peter felt the ship was rising from the waters.  
"HOAST THE MAIN SAILS!" The sails came down as a heavy wind blew them forward…and upward. Peter saw Hook smile and even heard him laugh as he took out his binocular. The ship began to fly higher and highever as the sea gulls flew with them. Peter saw Rumplestiltskin hold his cane in the air, his eyes closed, as he probably cloaked the whole ship from sight. The light pollution died away as the ship burst through the clouds…into a star filled sky.

"Where to, Captain?!" Smee shouted as the helmsman held his place at the wheel. Hook turned around." Second star till, and straight on till morning!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Raining on your parade

Chapter 2: Raining on your parade.

Odette looked upon the starlight sky as the melody of Peter's flute carried it's musical notes on the deck. Captain Hook remained at the wheel as several other crewmen ran around making sure the ship's masts were catching the maximum wind. She saw Rumblestiltskin was sat meditating in the Centre of the ship The Swan Queen leaned on the reeling as she saw the clouds float past below as the ship glided across them. It had been nearly two hundred years since she left the Homelands, two hundred years since she had to leave her beloved Prince Siegfried behind. She shook her head, now was not the time. Not yet.

A loud laughter came from below the deck followed by cheers and jeers. The Swan Queen frowned and quickly moved below decks to see what the fuss was about.

Around a small table Mr Smee, Hadgar and Toad were playing a game of cards where the former slum lord of a rundown tenement building at the edge of Fabletown was seemingly winning, guessing by the large amount of green dollar bills and even a few golden bars on his side of the table.

"Pay it up boys, pay it all right up." The Toad said as he held a cigar in his mouth when he reshuffled a deck of cards. "Your contributions will be remembered at the grand opening of Toad Hall."

"Aye aye, quit fookin' around and shuffle the deck." The dwarf grumbled in his beard.

"Whattamatter Dainson, not my fault you cant get your shit together in this here cardgame." Toad dealt each player a new hand.

"I am positive there is shenanigans involved…" Smee took up a few cards.

"Et tu, Smee? Don't worry. We will all be as rich as that wanker Bluebeard was, god spit on his soul."

"Here hopes Hella gives dat wanker a few kicks in ta nuts as well." Hadgar replied as he took his head. His brow furrowed when he spotted Odette." Ah Swan Queen, come to join us?"

She smiled." If you boys don't mind." She walked over and took up a chair from the ground and took a seat by the table.

"Now now missy." Toad began." Poker is a game where you have to buy your way in-"

Odette took out her purse and opened it. She took out a large stack of green dollar bills and smacked them on the table.

"Will this suffice?" she asked. The three other male fables nodded and a new hand was given to each.

"So guessing by the amount of money each of us has…" Odette said." I don't think we're all in on this for the money."

"I am." Toad smirked." Daddy needs a new car and a estate. And unlike Grumpy over here I don't have a bleeding philosopher's stone to keep making gold."

Hadgar glared at his amphibious friend." For the love of Thor say it a bit louder next time! Ah don't think the other half the fookin' ship heard it."

"Oh come on Hadgar, I was just joking for fuck' sake…" Toad muttered.

"Philosopher's stone, eh?" Smee smirked." I thought most Fables were allowed only one magical artifact."

"Any asshat can make a philosopher's stone." Hadgar retorted." Sides ah gotta be careful with the amount of gold ah make. To much gold will draw attention and fook over the economy something fierce. Even that jerk off Rumblestiltskin knows that."

"Competitors?" Odette asked Toad.

"Rivals, aye." The Toad replied." I remember back in the thirties those two had proper beefs to. Gangs of Dwarves vs Goblins kinda shite."

"Making gold out of wool…" Hadgar spat.

"H-hey hey hey, not on the floor!" Smee sprang up." The Captain is very clear about hygiene on the Jolly Roger!"

"Fine fine…so going back to yer question Odette. Aye, most of us got other motives ta be here." The dwarf said." Yers to ah believe."

"I think it's similar for all of us." Odette glared." Revenge."

The table fell silent as if the word dropped was the equivalent of a bomb.

"Revenge, oh aye…" the dwarf was the first to speak." Ta Adversary killed three o' me brothers and took over the mountain kingdoms of my people. Ah had to swear to ma dying brother ah would come back to reclaim ere lost home. "

"The Adversary killed your brothers?" Smee blinked." But I heard Snow White-"

The dwarf held up his hand." What happened between ma family and Snow White's aint no-one's buisiness. There were wrongs on both sides and truth be told it don't matter anymore. That's all I'm saying about it."

"Of course, my apologies." Smee nodded.

"So tell us Smee, is Hook here for the money or for another reason?" Toad raised one eye." Last I checked he and that Pan kid aren't really pals. Why would two people who hate each other that much work together?"

Smee took a drink from his rum first before he answered." I am not privy to divulge the Captain' secrets and I won't know why Pan is here for certain. All I can say is that sooner or later my Captain had to return to Neverland less something bad happens to him." The portly man shook his head." Time was never my Captain's friend…"

"Tell me about it…" Hadgar placed down his cards, the game over before it began." One moment you are married to the loveliest lass you ever laid your eyes on…sixty years later she's dead, yer paying yerself blue fer the mortgage on yer house, a rundown garage and yer grandson's tuition fees whilst he is sleepin' with the bloomin' teacher."

"How many people can brag they slept with Tinkerbelle? None, can tell you that for sure." The former slum lord folded as well.

"Ah could've at least got a bloomin' discount…"

"What about you Miss Odette?" Smee asked." What is your story?"

Odette placed down her cards as she sighed sadly." My prince was captured by the Adversary. Because we are separated the curse that was put on me returned. It allowed me to escape but I could not save my Siegfried. Like all important hostages my Siegfried will be in the capitol so my kingdom will not rebel against him. I only wish to free him and get him back with me to Fabletown." She looked up to them." I just want my happy ending again."

"Well…" Smee scratched his chin." We will be in Toscane for some time. Maybe you will get lucky and find him."

"I hope so…" Odette sighed. " Oh I'm sorry I ruined the game didn't it?"

"Fuck no, we still got hours to kill so we keep playing." Toad replied and shuffled a new hand for the third time.

A few hours later, after both Hadgar and Smee were cleaned out, the four decided to go to bed.

Odette was placing her earnings in her purse when Toad walked over.

"Good poker face you got there." He said.

"Thanks." Odette smiled." I spend some time with Jack in Vegas. He taught me how to play the game and such."

"I wasn't talking about the game." The former slum lord leaned on the wall." Your entire lost love speil was well rehearsed."

This time Odette raised her brow." Excuse me?"

"'I just want my happy ending again'." Toad repeated before he gagged." What a crock of shit."

"I don't like what you are saying Mr Toad." She frowned." And I insists you stop that right now before I lose my temper."

"I spend my whole life surrounded by sycophants and liars, your highness. It took me long enough and a rat and a badger nagging me to sniff them out. You are a top liar. You are not here for this Siegfried are you?" Odette tried to reply but he held up his hands." Look I don't care why you come along, all I want to know is if you are going to fuck us over or not."

"I am not going to screw you over, Mr Toad. If anything I WANT this operation to succeed." She replied before she closed her wallet." And for the record, I am here to find Siegfried."

"Then why were you lying?" the slum lord asked." Why are you really here?"

Odette looked at the Toad before she walked past him.

"I'm keepin' my eye on you!" she heard him shout. She went to her small cabin and closed the door and prepared herself for bed. As she fell asleep her dreams were once more visited by swans, whole flocks of them. But one always drew her attention. A single black one whose wings threw a dark shadow over the others.

A loud crash knocked her to the ground as a siren went off. The sound of weapons fire and a loud roar quickly woke her from her revelry. Bewildered Odette got up as someone opened her door.

"Odette!" Peter cried out." Get dressed, we're under attack!"

"By whom?!" she asked as she held her blanket to cover herself.

"Dragons!"

When she got to the deck she saw the crew firing their machine guns as scores of half man-half deer flew past. Some were gunned down, others managed to land on the ship and tackle a crewmen down. Those did not last long either as Hadgar and his hammer were on them like white on rice and smacked them hard. She heard bones shattering with every blow.

"What's going on?!" she shouted.

"A dragon and her flock of hippogriff's were stationed as guards near the Neverland gate!" Rumblestiltskin held out his cane as soon a large firebolt formed and was launched at one of the flying deers before it erupted into flames." I managed to create a large enough bubble so they can't warn their master's but I got my limits. Get to Hook, he has a plan!"

She quickly steeled herself as Hook walked up to them.

"Rumblestiltskin managed to fight off the dragon for now but he won't be able to defend the ship much longer." The captain said and threw over two bleeping machine to both her and Peter.

"What are these, Hooky?" Peter asked.

"Missile trackers. You smack this on a target, any missile you fire will home in on it. Your job is to smack those on the dragon so we can take the shot. Shoot the flare when you succeeded!"

Both stared wide eyed at the Captain." What?!" they both exclaimed. As if to reply a large red leviathan, easily dwarfing the jolly Roger two times over, flew overhead as Rumpel's fireballs and Hadgar's Doomhammer barely kept it at bay.

"The dragon Is to fast to shoot down, we need the trackers on him!" Hook shouted.

"Her!" Rumble corrected.

"Does it matter?!" The captain glared before he turned his attention back to the flyers." We're giving you two suppressing fire. Unlikely as it seems I need my two flyers for this operation and I don't want to lose them before it even starts. Odette, play it smart and make sure Pan doesn't do anything stupid! Go in, smack the tracker on and shoot the flare!"

"I heard that!" Peter shouted as he strapped a backpack on as a gun toting Toad placed the tracker in it while another pirate handed Peter the flare fun.

"I'll do my best. As far as flying towards a dragon goes." Odette replied as she placed the tracker in her purse before she turned to Peter." Come on Pete! Race ya to it!" she gave the Boy a smirk.

Peter replied with a similar expression." Last one's there is a rotten dragon egg!"

"Good luck." Hook shouted to them before he shouted." SUPPRESSING FIRE!"

The pirates all focused their fire on the winged lizard. As hundreds of bullets impacted on it's scale, glancing off them, the beast turned and breathed a large cloud of fire on them. Rumpel quickly held up a shield which protected the Jolly Roger but he quickly fell to his knees. Odette saw blood began to drip from the old man's nose.

"Rumpel-" she began but Peter pushed her forward.

"Come on!" he shouted." We don't have much time!"

She nodded and ran across the blood spattered deck and jumped over the railing with Peter close behind her. In a blink of a eye white majestic feathers grew from her body and arms as her size increased. Instead of falling down she threw down her wings and flew upward towards the dragon. Peter had his sword drawn out and flew alongside her as he cut his way through the winged deer.

We can't die here, she thought to herself, not yet!

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Homecoming

"Fire you lowsy seadogs!" Hook shouted a the top of his lungs and pointed his blood covered namesake at the dragon." Clear the way for Pan!"  
One of the pirates gave Hook a strange look.  
"You heard what I said! Do it before I keelhaul the whole pack of you!" The captain fired his pistol in the air which snapped the crew into gear as they unloaded magazines of bullets into the hippogriff's that stood in between Peter Pan and Odette towards the leviathan dragon. Said beast was still pouring gallons of fire at the Jolly Roger but a reflective magical shield stopped it from burning it.  
"Captain, the thing is going off!" one of the pirates pointed to his missile launcher as a green light flicked on.  
"They've done it!" Hadgar smiled.  
"Fire the bloody missiles, I want that dragon out of my sky!" Hook tossed his gun away, which Mr Smee expertly caught, before he drew his sword. He aimed it at the dragon and roared the command to fire. Two pirates knelt down and fired the missiles towards the dragon. The two devices flew past the hippogriff's and smacked onto the winged leviathan as the skies themselves shook as the creature was engulfed in flames. A cheer went up amongst the crew.  
"You FOOLS!" a weary yet stern voice shook them from their revelry. They turned and saw old Rumblestiltskin winced in pain." It's still alive!"  
As if on cue, a large road dissipated the smoke and flames as the dragon flicked it's tail and paws in anger as it's eyes even from kilometers of distance shined brightly with rightious vengeance. Another stream of liquids fire rushed towards the Jolly Roger.

Rumpel was on his knees as the pain was becoming to much to bear. Images flashed in front of him, which sadly was not the first time it happened…and not the last. He saw them all before. His childhood, his first magic lessons, his first contract, his last contract, his daughter Rosette, their arrival at Fabletown, the Lucky Pawn….and HER. The sight of her snapped his eyes red as he found the strength to get back on his feet and smashed the fire away with a flick of his cane. The fire incinerated it's lesser kin by the dozens as it looked puzzled at the turn of events.  
"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?!" The elder man burst with energy as he strode forward. Hadgar smashed a griff' skull in to his side as Toad gunned another down, his knees shaking as he did. Both Fables and a few pirates looked up from their struggles and stepped backwards as the Impish old man grew monstrous. Even Hook fell silent.  
"I AM THE ONE WHO CANNOT BE NAMED! I AM THE ONE WHO CANNOT BE CONTROLLED! THOSE WHO KNOW ME NAME EITHER DIE OR STAY ALIVE BY MY MERCY!"

The Imp held out his cane and swung it around as dark clouds gathered around the ship. Lightning and thunder lit up the sky. As the wind picked up, Hook began shouting orders to keep the ship afloat on the storm ridden skies. The lesser creatures were swept up in the winds and even the dragon had trouble keeping itself in the air.  
"The fuck is he doing?!" Toad cursed.  
"He's summoning ta might o' Thor himself!" Hadgar replied as he dragged a wounded pirate to below decks." Yer see the kid or Odette?!"  
"I can't see my own bloody hand in this mess!" the slum lord replied before he followed Hadgar's example.  
"Smee, get the crew below decks!" Hook said to his second in command." I will steer the ship!"  
"But Captain-" Smee began but only received a harsh glare. The portly second saluted before he shouted to the remaining pirates to get below decks. Rain began cascading down as lightning bolts began to hit the large dragon. In it's anger the creature began bellowing fire and Hook did everything he could to avoid the attacks.  
"STILTSKIN!" Hook shouted." Now is a good a time as any!"  
The Imp ignored what the captain said and kept swinging his cane around, as if some force had taken control over him.

The leviathan cried out in pain as more lightning bolts hit it repeatedly. Scales were burned off as the storm kept coming. Rumblestiltskin grinned and relished every moment of the dragon's pain and the sheer power that rushed through his veins.  
"I AM RUMBLESTILTSKIN!" the man declared to the dying drake. He threw down his cane as the sky lit up as one thunderbolt pierced through the creature's chest. The imp began to laugh hysterically until something hit the back of his head and fell into unconsciousness.

The images returned to him but with them came words this time. He saw her again, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A human Queen, with a dress as black as night and skin as pale as snow but not quite. Her lips were red as an apple and that very same fruit was her sigil on her beautiful dress. Crystal apples, embroided apples. All red, all sparking if just for him.  
She was waiting for him and smiled as he knelt before her.  
"Ah Rumpel, you have returned to me." His beloved replied." Have you brought me more gold?"  
"That and more my sweet." Rumpel kissed her hand before he got up." I have done it."  
"Done…what?" she raised her brow.  
"I have made a contract with a desperate girl from a nearby kingdom. We can have what we finally wanted." He smiled despite the fact he saw her own smile fade.  
"You….managed to fool some girl into giving you her child?" the Queen asked.  
"OUR child, my beloved." Rumbel smiled." Now we can a family, just like you wanted. A proper heir than your stepdaughter."  
But her reaction was not one of joy. It was of disdain, fear, anger…it was only then Rumbel saw what kind of creature he fell in love with. A greedy old woman who held on to her vanity and his ability to make gold to fill her coffers. It was at that time the Goblin shaman died…and Rumblestiltskin was born.

His eyes fluttered open but shit quickly again as to get used to the light.  
"He is getting' to." He heard the dwarf say." Last chance."  
"Raise your hammer and I will gut you where I stand, dwarf." He heard the captain retort.  
"That a good idea with Pan and Odette gone? I'm not going ta wait till I'm next, Hook." the dwarf replied before Rumpel heard him stomp off.  
"Charming fellow…" Rumbel said as he slowly sat up.  
"He has a point. What the hell happened there, Stiltskin? I thought you said you had this under control." The pirate captain offered him a glass of water regardless.  
The imp took the glass and downed it in one go. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he put the glass down on the nightstand." The missiles failed, I had to do something to help us get rid of the dragon. Besides those trackers were enchanted as well so I could aim my fire."  
"Still, my ship is trashed and it's magic has run dry." Hook frowned." The only reason you are still alive is because you made the Roger fly in the first place."  
"And she will again, Captain." Rumble smirked before he grabbed his cane and get out of bed." For that we need to find Pan, though."  
"Why? Losing him was the best thing about that storm."

The captain opened the door and walked with Rumble. The old man covered his eyes as the sun came through. The ship was docked in a lagoon. He heard sounds coming from the nearby jungle as a vibrant array of colours greeted him. The pirates looked up for a moment.  
"You h-heard the captain!" Smee shouted." Get back to work you scurfy searats!"  
"But I just had my lemon juice, Mr Smee!" a pirate cried out in back much to the crew's amusement.  
"Well…searats then, now keep unloading!" Smee cried out before he turned to his captain.  
"We found one of them, Captain! Packing it in now." He nodded at hook who returned the gesture and watched over the jungle with Rumplestiltskin.  
"Found one?" Rumble asked.  
"Something we might need in the future. So, you said we needed Pan?" Hook asked.  
Rumble turned to Hook. "James, have you ever wondered why you lost nearly every other battle with him?"  
The captain took out his binocular and watched over the jungle.  
"It is because Neverland always had a connection with that boy, that is the reason why Prin- Mayor Charming pushed the boy as much as he did to get him along with this expedition. In this place his powers hit their full potential, most creatures here are his allies and the magic here favours him. This is his place of power. People kept thinking the fight between you two was akin to David and Golliath. Little did they know, or you for that matter, Pan was the Golliath and you the David."

"I had my victories." James placed his binoculars back." I got some fine treasures and got those children back to London."  
"For a hefty reward." Rumbel grinned.  
"Noble inclinations go only so far." Hook smirked." So we need Pan…why? He is a demigod here in Neverland, if anything he will find us."  
"First off the magic that kept your ship afloat is fairy dust, something Neverland has in abundance, so we need to find those. With force it would take us a lot of time and effort while Pan would just ask and his wish will be granted. Second, that dragon was probably not the only guardian of the Empire that was stationed here and my lightning show may have gathered attention. Meaning if Pan or Odette have not found us yet, something found them. Either the Imps or the natives."  
Hook nodded." We shouldn't discount them..." he tapped his hook on his chin." In fact we'll go to them first."  
"And the fountain?" Rumble asked.  
"We got time and as you said if Pan holds up his end of the bargain it will make us reaching the fountain a lot easier." Hook turned around and shouted below decks." Mr Toad!"  
"Whazzit?!" the Toad shouted.  
"Get your car ready, we're leaving in a hour!" Hook paused.

A hour later, baboons and flamingo's darted out of the way as a vintage style automobile darted through the woods at break neck speed. Toad was jumping up and down as he cheered with joy as trees darted past them and he honked as a maniac. Besides him was Hook who read off the map and sometimes shouted directions with Rumble and Hadgar were seated behind them with a sail covered large object in between the Imp and the dwarf.  
"I can see why yer were a cabbie in NY, Toad!" Hadgar said."Fookin' mental!"  
"You have to be to get anywhere in that city, remember?!" Rumble retorted.  
"Ah get places an' I don't drive like Fenrir is behind me arse!" the dwarf looked around." Where's ta bloody seatbelts?!"  
"The Piccaninny tribe is located ten minutes from here at this rate, dwarf. Suck it up!" the captain shouted before he directed Toad to the tribe in question.

The car stopped less than ten minutes later near a small village of wigwams and several watchtowers, connected by a wooden palisade. As the natives got out from their tents and had their arrows trained at the new arrivals, they could not help but raise their brows when the dwarf fell out of the car and began throwing up as Hook held up a white flag.  
"Hold your fire, Im no-" Hook was interrupted by a arrow in the car's hood.  
"YOU FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!" Toad exploded." YOU TRASHED MY CAR!"  
"They are willing to shoot you while waving a white flag?" Rumbel looked at Hook with a raised brow." What did you do?"  
"Evaporate the next one." James said as he stepped outside of the car." I need to speak to Chief Great Big Little Panther!"  
Another arrow was fired but disappeared into a short burst of fire which made the Piccaninny gasp.  
"I know we have bad blood between us but it was many moons ago, I am only here to pick up the Pan and I'm on my way!"

The tribesmen spoke in gushed and confused tones. A moment later the palisade door opened as a young Piccaninny girl and two bigger men stepped forward. While the men were bare-chested and had colourful tattoos and animal bone necklaces, the younger woman wore nearly regal dressing much like a shaman or chieftain.  
"Tiger Lilly." Hook bowed his head.  
"Speak, Hook." She frowned." The only reason you are still breathing is because my shaman is figuring a way to counter yours."  
Rumble chuckled." He can try…." James threw the imp a angry look but Rumble shrugged.  
"I am here for Peter Pan." Hook said." We returned here with him."  
"Our shaman say the battle in the skies, last night." Tiger Lilly folded her arms." He saw the Pan had returned…and fought alongside the Hook."  
"It is a long story." Hook replied." Is he here?"  
"No." she shook her head." Even if he were we wouldn't tell you. For all we know this could be another trick from the Adversary. False visions." She glared.

"Mr Dainson, when you are finished puking up your dinner…"Hook motioned to the sail covered object. Hadgar spat out water from his flask before he wiped his mouth and took said object. He placed it down in front of Tiger Lilly and stepped back. Tiger Lilly spoke in her native tongue and one of the two larger men stepped forward. He took out his knife and cut the sail open. Tiger Lilly blinked as she saw the mangled remains of a dragon scale. Bullet riddled, scorched and peeled off.  
"So…you are telling the truth." She pondered before she nodded." Come inside."  
The four strangers were led inside. "They gotta pay for my car!" Toad proclaimed. Inside Hook saw a people under siege. Wounded warriors, young boys and even girls pressed into the defense of the tribe, little food and weary eyes.  
"The Empire came back three years ago." Tiger Lilly said once they were seated around the bonfire where they were served rabbit stew." My father died in the first skirmish. Made my leader of the tribe on his deathbed."  
"Your father was a good opponent." Hook said." You have my sympathies."  
She smirked." Has your time in the mundane world made you soft?"  
"Hardly, if anything I have been waiting centuries to return to the Homelands." Hook turned to his companions." These are Rumblestiltskin, Hadgar Dainson and Toad from Toadhall. They to have been waiting for some time."  
"You still owe me for my car." Toad pointed out.  
Hadgar shook his head. "For fook sake toad, they can barely keep themselves fed. How do yer expect them to pay damages to yer car. Which ah can fix, remember?"  
"So? I don't go around trashing their stuff." But the slum lord relented anyway.

"We are on a mission to the heart of the Empire." Rumble took over." We are the prelude for a invasion."  
"Prelude?" Tiger Lilly asked with disbelief." You mean…YOU are the first wave?"  
"We took down a dragon, no need ta snuff us yet Lady Lilly." Hadgar retorted.  
"No, I did not mean that it's just…" she smiled a little." We have prayed to our ancestors for years for someone to help us defeat the Empire. We thought we were the only ones left who fought."  
"Neverland is our gateway toward the other realms." Rumble continued." If we secure this realm we will harass the enemy so our kin in Fabletown can invade a weakened Empire. However our ship was damaged and we need Fairy dust to get it working again."  
"For that we need Pan." Hook said." He nor another ally have not come to us yet. We need to find them."  
Tiger Lilly nodded." One of my scouts reported a large white swan and a boy riding it were captured by a large net and dragged to the Neverwood."  
"The what?" Hadgar asked.  
"That…was the place where Pan and his boys were." Hook remembered." Did the Imps find out about that place?"  
Rumblestiltskin saw Tiger Lilly glare and recognized his own anger in her eyes. Betrayal." Worse. The Lost Boys returned to Neverland. They are leading the Imperial expedition."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Promises

He looked at his watch and nodded before he slipped it back in his pouch before he took out a old rag and began polishing his warhammer. The moonlight and campfire danced on it's golden runes which were etched along the weapon. Although it had the look of being a ancient weapon which no doubt had seen many battles, it still looked brand new. Back home in NY, the Foehammer had seen little use over the decades and was mostly a ornament piece. He told his son and his son and his sons about the history and legacy of the weapon. The first and last of the legendary dwarf made weapons to have survived the invasion of the adversary…and the first that drew blood when the wooden soldiers attacked Fabletown a few years ago.  
Hadgar was surprised he still had it in him to be honest, the last time he fought was at the end of the second world war. True he had the occasional bouts with Grendel or Woody but a bar brawl was never the same like a true battlefield.

"Dorin, Korim, Harod, Vili, Ve, Hadhod…" the dwarf muttered in his beard." Sons of Dain, sons of Dain…waiting for the hammer to be home again." He spat on the warhammer and gave it a extra shine.  
"Hadgar Dainson?" Tiger Lilly walked over to him. She held a bowl with food as she sat across of him.  
"Dat's ma name, aye." The dwarf replied." How can ah help yer, Chief?"  
"You are seated away from the others, I was wondering why." Tiger Lilly said." Even Hook and Rumblestiltskin are seated with the tribe. It is mostly sneers but still…"  
"At 11 o'clock, ah always shine me Foehammer (Or Doomhammer, dwarven tongue is flexible enough fer dat), preferably in silence. Only ma bloodline can carry dis thing and it's just as old as Mjolnir itself. Deserves a lot of respect and cleanin' that comes with this heirloom." The dwarf raised the hammer."Me wife, Freya rest her soul, always helped me remember ta time and when she passed away, her watch did that for her."

"Oh…so you do not wish this food then?" she smirked as she withdrew the bowl of food.  
"Ah didn't say no to dat." The dwarf chuckeld and placed his weapon aside. He gently took the bowl and said something that shocked Tiger Lilly.  
"Yigaquu osaniyu adanvto adadoligi nigohilvi nasquv utloyasdi nihi." Hadgar bowed his head.  
Tiger Lilly blinked before she smiled." And may the great spirit bless you as well, Dainson. Tell me, how do you know our tongue?"  
"Roughly." Hadgar wiped the rabbit stew from his mouth." Three centuries back I used ta go west a lot ta dig up gold. Across ma travels I come across a lot of yer kin. I gave dem some o' ma firewater and in return they pointed me at some dig sites and taught me some phrases. Probably butchered that one."  
She shook her head." You did fine, the dialect is different from our tribe but the meaning was the same." She cocked her head." You and your companions…there is something off about you."  
"I bathed before ah came aboard." Hadgar smirked.  
"It's not that, although I am grateful for I heard of the legendary stink of dwarves." She smirked in return." No, I saw Hook today after so many years…and the mundane world changed him. It seemed to have changed all of you."

Hadgar placed his bowl aside." It's been centuries, Chief. People change in dat time, ya have ta in the mundane world if yer want to stay alive. Truth be told I partially came along because I needed ta money ta keep my garage going and my mortgage paid."  
"Ga-rage?" the girl raised a brow.  
"It's urghm…place where ah maintain cars like Toad's." the dwarf motioned to the vehicle of his friend."Buisiness aint goin' well. Economy and such and such…"  
"How did Pet…how did Pan deal with it?" she asked.  
"Truth be told ah never saw Pan much in those years. From what ah was told…he wasn't doin' great. He joined a circus when he came in, been on the route for centuries. Bigby came ta check on him once in a while. Heard he and Jack Horner had some shenanigans...yer know, Trickster hero shite. He came back a few decades ago. Started usin' drugs and other stuff. To make him fly so ah been told."  
"Who did?" she asked.  
"Tinker Belle. She and my great grandson ere…courtin'. He got it from her. She managed ta move on, so did Hook an' Smee. Pan didn't. If anything he kept runnin' from ta fact he lost Neverland."

"I see….you said partially?"  
Hadgar picked up his hammer." I have a promise ta keep. Ah been waiting five centuries ta return to the Homelands and enact vengeance on ta adversary."  
"When I came over I heard you reciting names….six of them. I assume they are from your brothers." Tiger Lilly sat closer." I have heard of the Seven Dwarves."

The dwarf's good mood disappeared like snow before the sun. He took up the rag and began polishing it again." What did yer hear?"  
"The same you always hear, about how the seven treated Snow White…and how one by one they disappeared a few years into her marriage with Prince Charming." She frowned." I want to hear from your point of view."  
Hadgar frowned." Why?"  
"Because if the stories are true I want to keep the younger girls from my tribe save."  
Hadgar snorted before he spat in the fire." Relax, ah had granddaughters and even before dat ah never touched a human girl. Nether did me brothers….except one."  
"Snow White." Tiger Lilly nodded." Why?"

"Long story…" he sighed." One day me dad Dain and me eldest brother Dorin went exploring. Find more dig sites and such. After a few weeks only Dorin came back, covered in bear scratches. He said his father was attacked and robed by this fooker who can change from human to bear and back. He said that the bear was under the command of some peasant girl, with skin as white as snow and hair as black as night and lips as red as blood. Sound familiar?" Tiger Lilly nodded." Course we went after her and the bear. We never did find ta bear but we found her." He paused." " What we did to that girl…we deserve ta go to the deepest part of the realm Hella herself picked fer us."

"Did you…." She paused." Did you also do those…things?"  
He shook his head." Worse, I sat by and did nothing. Me, Hadhod and the twins sat by and did nothing as the others did their worst. Ta apple was her way out…when we realized what we did we made her ta glass coffin. Prince Charming came in and yer know ta rest."  
Tiger Lilly nodded." And the killing?"  
"One by one me elder brothers were disappearing, didn't take a genus to find out who was huntin' em. After Harod disappeared, us four who remained stayed in our keep…and we did till ta adversary came." A brief smile appeared." For decades we fought ta gobbos in our strongholds, ere tunnels, ere thaigs. They came in their thousands but there was always seven of us. Cousins joined in, lovers, volunteers…task groups of seven. Fer every inch they gained, they lost a hundred. And this 'ere beauty kept us goin'." Hadgar smiled at the warhammer.

Tiger Lilly nodded in agreement." I to understand the advantage of home terrain but also the disadvantage. For every terrain gained by the enemy it is harder to remove them. But them gaining that terrain is where most of their bodies meet the ground." She pointed to the skulls that hung on the palisade walls.  
"Wondered whose those were…"Hadgar offered his flask of whiskey to Tiger Lilly who accepted it. "Dere is a sayin' in the Mundie lands. It's called the Chicago way. If one of yer enemies pulls a knife, yer pull a gun. Dey put one of yer folks in the hospital, yer put theirs in the morgue. They throw da first punch, yer throw da last."  
"That…sounds like a very effective strategy and code of honour." She downed the drink and merely shook her head to clear out the burn. "I wish to meet this Warlord Chicago."  
"Thor's holy hammer, yer got a strong stomach Chief." Hadgar laughed and waved the flask away." Yer keep it, yer deserve it after that one."  
"Agreed." She smiled." I have not had firewater in some time. You mind telling me the rest of the tale?"  
"Sure." He agreed." As ta years went on and more and more of ma people were gone, left or died or worse, we had one last battle. One last trick up 'ere sleeves. We smashed ta core o' da mountain and awoke ta volcano dat was ere home. As homes an' art galleries thousands years old were washed away by ta lava, so to were the gobbos." He paused." In ta end, only me an' Hadhod made it out. We crawled out of ta mountain and joined ta refugees from Flycatcher's realm ta the mundane world. Hadhod didn't make ta trip. He made me swear on ta Foehammer to one day return and reclaim 'ere mountain homes and reinstate ta Dainson bloodline."

"My father made me swear a similar oath." Tiger Lilly said after a swig." I will not rest until Neverland is ours again and the filthy invaders are dead or vanquished." She smiled." And after that, maybe my tribe will aid in reclaiming your mountains."  
"Dat the booze talkin' or do yer mean it, Chief?" Hadgar chuckled.  
"Both." She offered her hand." You help me, I will help you."  
"Deal." Hadgar replied and shook her hand." By the Great Spirit and the Earth Mother."  
"Wakan Tankan Nici Un. May they walk with you." Tiger Lilly agreed." Now come join us with the feast, I do believe my tribe has found out licking your amphibious friend is giving them special visions."  
"Oh fook…"Hadgar groaned." It's like the seventies again…" With that the dwarf was coaxed out of his seat and went to the great bonfire where a angry Toad tried to run away as he was chased by a few persistent children.

The next day the four Fables from Fabletown, Tiger Lilly and a few warriors of the tribe made their way to the Lost Boy's camp.  
"They are hiding in their old camp in the Neverwood." Tiger Lilly told them." It is very heavily defended but if your firearms are like what the shaman said they were, we should have no issue getting inside."  
"Guns, the start and solution of all problems." Toad grumbled." I don't get why I have to go along, I don't have my blooming car with me?! I can barely keep up and shoot straight let alone play soldier."  
"I got my reasons Mr Toad and those involves your amphibious nature." Hook replied." Now quit your whining."  
"I didn't sign up for this shite…" Toad complained and spat to his side.  
"Don't feel to bad Mr Toad." Rumple smirked." They made a Totem for you back at the village."  
"Didn't those hippies also do that in ta seventies?" Hadgar mused aloud.  
"Oh fuck right off the edge of my dick, dwarf!" Toad cursed.  
"Someone got with his wrong foot out of ta wigwam alright." The dwarf smirked." Want some booze ta help ya wake up?"  
"Oh hell ye-"

Tiger Lilly held up her hand and motioned for the band to be quit. The party fell silent as the sounds of the jungle came through. Birds, monkeys, insects…gunfire.  
"This way!" Tiger Lilly motioned them forward. The warband ran for it and headed straight for the Neverwood. As they got to a clearing they saw a swan/human hybrid jump around, nearly flying, as she fires round after round of pistol fire at green skinned goblins and hostile men. One bullet went through a man's head but he shrugged it off like he was made out of…wood.  
"Wooden soldiers!" Tiger Lilly cried out and grabbed a ball shaped thing out of cloth from her pouch. Some of her warriors followed her example and as one threw the balls at the wooden soldiers while the other half nocked their arrows to their bows and unleashed a volley at the gobs. The Wooden soldiers were covered in black goo, tar, and cried out in frustration as they slipped and fell to the ground. "More meat, damn it!" one shouted.  
"Hold on brothers! It's just meat! Slice them until they go away!" another retorted.

Hook drew his sword." With me, gentlemen!" he cried out and charged into the fray with Hadgar and Rumble at his side. Rumble went over to the tar covered soldiers and quickly set them ablaze. He accelerated the spell so the fire consume the soldier whole before it had the idea to use the flames to his advantage.  
"Hook, Hadgar!" Odette landed behind them." Thank god you are here! You have some ammo?!"  
"Here!" Toad shouted and tossed her his gun.  
"Thanks!" she replied and reloaded her gun before joining her allies into the fray.  
"Where's Pan?!" Hook shouted.  
"They've taken him!" she shouted over the gunfire.  
"Where ta, darlin'?!" Hadgar asked after he smashed a Wooden soldier's head in.  
"The fountain of youth! They plan to sacrifice Peter for immortality!"

TBC


	6. Interlude: The real mission

_A few weeks ago, in a fictional land called New York City..._

He always disliked the busy city streets, especially the shopping areas. They had visited fifteen shops already and still not a single dress was found that met his daughter's expectations. Rumble checked his watch in between shops. He had a appointment, one he couldn't miss.  
"Come on daddy! We're burning daylight over here!" his daughter urged him on. She was nothing like him, at least physically. She was beautiful, with her long blonde hair like gold and eyes as blue as emeralds. But much like her adopted father she was a trickster. She played the part of brainless bimbo well but few knew the dangerous intellect that hide behind those eyes.  
"Coming, Anastasia..." the imp got up from his bench and leaned on his cane as he followed his daughter. "I still don't see why I am dragged along for this and not your friends…"  
"Because daddy, my loveable old man." She hugged him from behind." You are my portable ATM machine." She pecked his cheek. "Oh, and I love you to, I guess."  
"Careful miss, thin ice." Rumble smirked." Or you are paying for your own wedding."  
"Oh don't fret daddy, I just have to bat my pretty eyelashes at Smaugy and his wallet loosens…as does his trousers." She smirked.  
Rumble groaned and shook his head." Didn't need to know that, my dear…"

He heard his daughter laugh but the world seemed to stop. He looked at his watch and nodded, it was time. He looked to Anastasia and walked off, leaving her behind as she and the other shoppers around here stood still as statues. He walked over to a coffee shop where he saw a old woman was needling.  
"One PM exactly." Rumble said as he took his seat across of her. Already on his spot was a cup of coffee, his kind of coffee." Black as the devil and as sweet as a stolen kiss."  
"Black with two sugars." The old lady replied as she kept needling. "I may forget a few things in my old age but rarely do I forget how anyone prefers their coffee."  
"Nonsense Frau Totenkinder." Rumble took up the cup." You forget nothing."  
Totenkinder placed aside her needling and began drinking with her guest." Flattery does not get you anywhere, Rumblestiltskin. Oh I heard your daughter is getting married. To a dragon of all things."  
Rumble smirked." Smaug the dragon yes. Marries into money and power. She also seemed to have tamed him. How I don't know…"  
"Oh you do Rumble, the same way any woman can control any man." She chuckled. After a sip from her coffee she placed her mug down." I have good news and bad."  
"Veggies before dessert." Rumble replied.  
"I found the box, oh rather Boy Blue did. It is currently in the capitol of the Empire, in the vault of the biggest bank."

"Damn…" Rumble cursed." That might complicate matters."  
"The good news is I have planted a idea into Prince Charming's head to start a raid on the Adversary's financial estates in preparation for a invasion from Fabletown. I heard Mowgli also has contacted the Arabian Fables to double our forces for the invasion."  
"A raid you say…" Rumble placed his own mug down." You mean our deal has changed? I was to do this alone."  
"Sweet Rumble." The old witch smirked." You may be a lot of things but given the new information I doubt you could get past Neverland let alone get anywhere close to Miller Queen. The warlock's domination spell over you and your hive might triple or more once in the Toscane Homeland and not even your contract with the Queen can protect you from that kind of magic if you exert yourself."  
"So a group has to be assembled…who?" he looked at her.

The witch dipped her little biscuit of gingerbread in her cup of coffee before she had a bite. As she munched she whirled her free hand as a mirror appeared next to them. It was foggy at first but the picture cleared and a battle was shown. The battle for Fabletown. Rumblestiltskin recognized a few figures. Bigby Wolf who blasted the wooden soldiers in black away, Beast sans Beauty, King Cole and Prince Charming, a decapitated Pinocchio and so forth.  
Several figures were highlighted as Totenkinder picked them with her long, thin finger. The image zoomed in as they saw a flying young man and a captain fight back to back against the wooden soldiers in black. A toad throwing grenades while on a flying cow. A dwarf throwing his hammer as he fought alongside three clothed brown bears. A swan that changed into a human as she threw down flares where a moment later a cannon blast erupted. And of course Rumblestiltskin himself who led a group of goblins as they swarmed over the wooden soldiers and slashed them to bits.

"James Hook owes you a favour. If you did not lead him to the fountain of youth in Neverland he would never have been a fable." Frau Totenkinder said." His Jolly Roger can get you to Neverland and thus the Homelands."  
"The Jolly Roger has been floating around in the business office for years." Rumble said.  
"True, but once Charming gets a whiff of this plan he will let that boat go soon enough." The witch replied.  
"And Hook has been aching to get his ship back…" Rumble nodded." Very well. What about the others?"  
" When Pan gets to Neverland and unlocks it's powers again he will be a demi-god, at least in that realm. That way Neverland will be released and be a staging ground for the rest of the invasion force." She moved the image to the dwarf." The dwarf is of an old bloodline. If he enters the Homelands some of that magic will return which is good for our side." She went to the toad on the flying cow and the flying swan queen." The Toad and Swan are interesting. For some reason when I casted my spell to select the group it pointed to these two as well."  
"Fate has something in store for them?" the imp asked.  
"So it seems." She mused.

"This…is a very imbalanced group." Rumblestiltskin took a sip form his coffee." It will take one large motivator to get them together. Money can only get you so far…"  
"Oh don't you worry, I will have that covered. Fate has made it so each of them has a reason to come back to the Homelands and the Adversary will not expect his banks being robed." Frau Totenkinder smiled but her smile quickly soured." But Rumblestiltskin, he cannot be allowed to have that box in their possession. If he knows we are planning a invasion he will use that weapon against us. A weapon worse than Bigby Wolf on his worst day, more dangerous than a Djiin, worse than all the Four Winds combined."  
"You never told me of this before, Totenkinder." The imp frowned." What in that box has you so rattled?"  
"The box that destroy and damn every world in existence Rumblestiltskin. The box of Pandora."


	7. Chapter 5: Pan in Scarlet

_The previous day_

"Odette!" Peter held the unconscious large swan in his arms as they fell down below. Hippogriffs darted away as large explosions and the dragon's painfull screams filled the sky. Peter shook her but the swan was still unconscious. He tried to pull her up but she was to heavy. It was hard to focus on happy thoughts as the rain and terror blinded and deafend had to squint his eyes and saw a small river nearby." Crash landing it is then..." he muttered and guided the two towards the river while trying to halt the speed of their descent as much as possible. A thought of a film brought a smile to his lips which seemed to power his flying a bit more."Falling with style..." He closed his eyes as they hit the water.

Confusion hit him as he looked around the water. He lost his grip on Odette and was frantic to find her. Something grabbed his leg. For a moment he thought it was Odette, the womanly shape made him think that. But when he saw the long red hair, naked torso and a fish tail he knew enough. The mermaid hissed at him as she tried to drag him down. Immdiatly Peter drew his sword and stabbed her between the eyes. A series of bubbles erupted from her mouth as scarlet blood filled the water. He kicked the dead mermaid's hand from his leg and swam upwards. A heavy force knocked him aside as it swam past, another mermaid. Like her sister she hissed and came directly at him. Peter had his sword ready but noticed something was pulling on his legs. Another mermaid, and another. More and more as they flocked around him. He stabbed bad kicked in vain, his lungs were burning and things were getting dark. He couldn't fly, he couldn't fight. He felt his grip on his sword loosen as his eyes began to close.

The smiling and grinning mermaids faded as he saw bubbles form his mouth drift past him, showing him things. Tinker Belle guiding him through the dark, A house in London, three children who stood with him on the Big Ben, a duel with Hook, the Lost Boys in the Neverwood ready for orders. The Wendy house...burning. Goblins, knights in armour and dragons flying past as everything burned. Lost boys dead on the floor, running, fighting, dying. Hook and his pirates fighting on the deck as Smee tended to Peter's wounds as Tink hovered nearby. The arrival at Fabletown, signing the charter. Old man Ravello and his traveling circus. Bigby Wolf visiting once in a while. Blimps covering a London skyline, Wendy's grave, a needle injecting some kind of white substance in his veins. A human glamoured Tinker Belle sitting by his side in the hospital with a disapproving Swineheart. He and Jack drinking and going off on schemes with a furious Tinker Belle left behind. Him entering Tink's appartment to find her in bed with another man. Rumblestiltskin giving him a offer to go back to Neverland... He could never say Tink he was sorry. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Wendy's face. Wendy, he thought...

He felt several hard pushes on his chest as water came out of his mouth. He coughed as the cold substance poured out of his nostrils and mouth. The boy was turned to his side as someone patted his back. "Throw it all out, Peter." he heard Odette say." Throw it all out, it's alright." He did as told as a small puddles worth was next to him. He took a few deep breathes before he could look Odette in the eye. She was soaking wet, as a bloodied sword was laid next to her. "T-thank you..." Peter coughed before he wiped his mouth. Odette nodded." No problem. I came to you as fast as i could. I thought the mermaids were your friends..."

"So did I..." Peter sat up against the tree." You alright?" "I'm fine, I heal a lot faster during the night. Curse and all.." Odette began making a fire. "You sure that is a good idea?" Peter asked but when he began to shiver he knew that question became rhetorical. The Swan Queen smiled as the flame came and eagerely drank in the warmth." We'll rest here for the night before we try to find the Jolly Roger, assuming it still exists." "Agreed." Peter warmed himself as well. "I thought you were powerful here, Peter." "Same..." Peter mused." Even back when the Adversary invaded i felt a lot stronger than I am now. Maybe Neverland needs a moment to...find me." "Like a internet modem?" she looked at him." Takes a little while to find your internet?"

"That is one way to bastardise a mythical connection between boy and his paradise, but sure." Peter smirked. Odette returned the gesture." Did you ever find out what the source of your power was?"  
"I'm not sure...the fairies who brought me here did something to me." Peter tried to remember.  
"You never once asked why they did so you could do..whatever you do?" Odette asked.  
"Flying, traveling from world to world, being a good fighter, acrobatics.." " I was made Neverland's guardian. hence me and Hook fought the entire time. For some reason they chose me. Truth be told I never did ask why..." he smiled." Like everyone says, I felt like a god and this is my garden of Eden. I brought the Lost boys here, I fought alongside them against the Pirates and the Picaninny tribe. We had adventures every day."  
"And if you could make a educated guess?"

Peter frowned as he rubbed his chin in a thoughtfull manner." If I were to guess, deep in the heart of Neverland is a magical fountain. If you drink one cup of it, you become immortal. However if you drink to much you will die, drink to little and you die. It took Hook thirteen men to find out the correct dosage. He, Smee and a few others drank before me, the boys and Tiger Lilly managed to flush them out." "So how come Hook and his pirates cant fly?" Peter shrugged." I think the fairies may have blessed me...I dont know. I'll ask next time we find one." he sighed." Wish Tink were here..."

"I dont think Rumblestiltskin or Prince Charming asked her to come along with us." Odette said.  
"If I may be honest I thought you would ask, you two always seemed to be together at the hip ever since you arrived in Fabletown. I always saw you two together at Rememberance day." Peter looked into the fire." I dont want to talk about it." The Swan Queen was about to speak but held her tongue at the last minute before she gave him a nod." I understand, we all lost something in the centuries we were trapped with the mundies." "Did the mundies hurt you?" Peter asked.

Odette rubbed her hands together as she shifted uncomfortably." No...In fact the first time I saw Swan Lake I was flattered. I actually took up dancing because of the mundies. "  
"Then what did you lose?"  
"Well, not me personally...but others did. Toad lost his house, Snow White and her sister fell out, Beauty and Beast had money issues, there was that troll who got hooked to drugs and..." she stopped." Sorry, I didn't mean to summon that old haunt."  
"You know about that?" Peter raised his brow. "I...may have picked up a thing or two from everyone..." Odette replied cautiously." I didn't mean to offend you."

Peter frowned and laid down." You have first watch, good night." "Peter-" "I SAID GOODNIGHT." he angrilly shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The next day, after a breakfast of fish Odette caught, the duo flew over the forests. Both did not say much save for Odette sometimes asking directions which made Pete look to his compass. A few minutes passed before the boy spoke. "Tink hated me taking drugs." Odette craned her head to the right."She got used to being a human, blending in. As a fairy she had only room for one emotion at a time. As a human she had numerious more. And because of her magic she could fit in with the 13th floor. I didnt have anything. I ran off to join the circus a few times but it wasnt the same as this...flying. The drugs made me feel good, made me fly." "I'm sorry." Odette said as she flapped her wings to keep up with Peter.

"After the third nearly overdose she walked, I dont blame her. In fact it got my act together sort of speak. I was clean for a few weeks, just before the Battle of Fabletown, so I went to see her. When I came to her appartment I found out she moved on with Hadgar' grandson." "I thought you two weren't together?" Odette asked. "We aren't." Peter said. "Then why the spurned lover angst?"  
"...I dont angst." Peter frowned.  
"Pete, you have more angst in your being than a Byronic hero." the swan said."When we get home after this heist, you will go back there and apologise and wish her and her new lover the best of luck."  
"I dont think he needs more luck, he kicked my ass!" "So a mundy with some magic spells kicked your ass...so you tried to take on his Norse God blessed grandfather?" he cocked her head to the side. "I work with the third time is a charm thing. If I come across Odin or Thor, I got that fight in the bag." he chuckeld.

The Swan Queen joined in the laughter. As they laughed Peter began to pick up speed. "Look!" he cheered." I'm flying faster then before!" "See, a little positive attidude gets you everywhere!" Odette retorted. The Pan felt his inner joy and energy return. Every time he took drugs he got close to achieving what he felt now but not quite enough. He felt his heart beating, his being burning. He stopped and inhaled deeply before he crowed as loud as he could. THE PAN WAS BACK!

The feeling of euforia was infectious as even Odette seemed to cheer up considerably. That feeling quickly faded when a large net caught both and dragged them down. Peter tried to wrestle free as they hit the ground but he felt a blunt weapon on the back of his head and blacked out. When he came to he was being dragged along by two soldiers who appeared to be puppets. they seemed similar to the ones that attacked fabletown not to long ago save they had more imperialistic armour.

"To think Commander Rufio lost a dragon an the entire hipogriff suqadron to these lot, Brother Dempsy." the soldier that dragged Peter said. "Indeed Brother Makepiece, he has given this meat to much consideration. As does most meat with meat." the other soldier said. Peter turned his head slightly and saw Odette was back in her human uise and also slowly came to. Peter motioned his head to the two guards to which Odette shook her head. She motioned one finger towards their back toward several others. Peter nodded...before he flew in the air and smacked the wooden soldier against a tree with his net, which broke in several pieces. "Brother, I am dissasembeld!" The severed head of Makepiece said before Peter picked it up and threw it at Geralt who had a similar fate.

The Pan dragged the net of Odette." Odette, find the others! I'll hold them off!" "Pe-" "Go!" he urged and flew toward the remaining puppets. He heard her fly off and the wooden soldiers curse her for fleeing but his focus was on the wooden soldiers. He felt his powers had returned but only somewhat. But even on his best day he doubted he would've been able to hold them off for five minutes, let alone fight them down. It did not take long before Peter was clamped in irons and dragged into the Neverwood.

There the Wendy House stood rebuild but was covered with goblin sentries and even a few human forces. The pan was dragged inside and thrown in front of a large throne made out of wood, both forest and driftwood. HIS former throne. "Commander Rufio, this one woke up and destroyed Corporals Dempsy and Makepiece. I demand you cut off his legs so he will be immobilised." The commander was a tall human male. His armour was a mix of imperial steel and gladiator leather. He also wore a long red coat which reminded Peter of Hook. His eyes were covered in black war paint. At his feet was a harem of scantly clad women. Peter looked at them and for a moment he seemed to remember them, but Rufio's fist threw Peter on his back.

"A good start, I will fetch the saw." the soldier said.  
"No, I need his blood. preferably all of it." Rufio glared.  
" That will be all Captain, you are dismissed."  
"But-"  
"DISMISSED." he ignored the wooden puppet and pulled Peter up by his throat." Remember me, Pan?"  
"N...no..." Peter replied."Are you the Crocodile? You sure look it-" Rufio slammed the boy against the wall and squeezed his throat harder."Always with the funny. Look into my eyes, Pan..." Peter refused at first but after another slam he relented and did so. After a moment Peter's eyes bulged." No...you?!" "Yes...me." Rufio smirked and threw the Pan down hard on the floot." You thought banishing me because I was to old would never come back to haunt you, eh? Guess what Pan, i'm back! Your Neverland is mine, your fairies are my whores and I made everyone here hate you with a vengeance..." he smirked and leaned down to Peter's fading eyesight." And soon enough, your powers will be mine as well..."


	8. Chapter 6: Toad in the hole

_Once upon a time, Centuries ago..._

The car chugged on as the refugee flow seemed to go even slower and slower. Toad had given up honking the horn in hopes of the crowd going faster but it seems even the Fables from the…less developed kingdoms did not seem to mind or care about the automobile. Toad felt his son stirring in the back seat of the car as he slept. Toad stroked his son's head and prayed he had some good dreams, that he could see his mother again. Mole also gave in to sleep but unlike Junior he jumped awake, covered in sweat." Ratty, ratty!" he would scream. It took Badger' stern paw last time to keep him from topping the car over.  
Badger was seated next to Toad at the passenger's seat, reading his book as if nothing had happened. Each person dealt with grief in their own way, his father used to tell him.

"How is the fuel?" Badger flipped a page as if the answer he was going to get did not seem to matter anyway.  
"We should be fine till that dragon' sanctuary..." Toad replied, one hand on the wheel as he used the other to lean on the doorway. He looked up as he saw the refugee train move upward towards the snow peaked mountains. Several sentries were posted around each bend and several flying creatures patrolled the airspace around it. As the slope went up the first of the guards popped up. It was clear these hardened men had seen combat and one or two had scars on their faces or arms.  
"Move along, people lest the gobs decide to find this place." one of the guards said. A confused man in regal attire which had the distinct sigil of a frog on it pulled on the guard's sleeves.  
"Excuse me good s-ser, is this the gateway to the mundane world?"  
"Aye, it is sire." The guardsmen replied." Please move along."  
"Y-you think my family will be there? I lost sight of them when the adversary came…" the frog prince seemed very confused.  
"I am certain they are." The guard smiled and called one of his peers." Please escort the prince to Lord Smaug, will you Williams?"  
"Isn't it King Smaug?" the other guard smirked.  
"Not down here or under his mountain."

Williams smirked but gladly escorted the confused prince up the mountain.  
"Can we get a similar treatment as well?" Toad frowned at the guard.  
"I'm sure your…." The battle-hardened guard eyed the automobile." Contraption will do just fine."  
Toad shook his head and urged the car slowly forward." Fucking gobshit-"  
A furry paw flew to his head which nearly made Toad lose control of the wheel.  
"Language." Badger said sternly as he added a angry glare with that statement.  
Toad groaned and muttered to himself." I should've left you there when the gobs came…."  
Badger did not deign a reply and went back to reading his book.  
Despite the rather loud engine the former lord of Toad hall managed to overhear several conversations.

"I heard Bearskin got routed at Hollyfield." A weary man said to another traveler.  
"Headed to the Far Keep I wager." The other man replied.  
"I heard he was headed to Indu to link up the resistance there." A ogre chimed in.  
"Are you kidding, Indu got taken over ages ago!" A woman joined in." My brother in law was killed there when the adversary smashed Brittanica's armies. Not even their gunpowder weaponry stopped them!"  
Toad groaned, she was right. His homeland also fell to the adversary's goblins and knights and dragons. What use was a cannon when a dragon could blow it up. He remembered his hall burning, Ratty brandishing a pitchfork along with the weasels to drive the goblins back while Toad took his son and ran. He remembered them screaming, remembered her screaming. He turned around to see his son still sleeping. He would have to tell the truth someday about his mother. He said she was already in the mundane world and she was waiting for them. He hated himself for lying but it was the only way, he thought. To keep Junior going, to start believing the lie. Toad rooted through his jacket and held a bauble. A heirloom of the Toad family line, the only thing of worth he managed to take with him. And he would give it away immediately if it meant bringing back Ratty and Toadette.

"I shouldn't have left them, Badger…" Toad said." Toadette, Ratty, the otters…even the bloody weasels. They stayed…"  
"And they died, Toad. You did what you had to do and save your son. Me and Mole owe our lives to you." He placed his furred hand on the former owner of Toad Hall." One day we will return, old friend. And we will take back everything that is lost."  
Toad smiled a little at that and nodded." Thank yo-"

The car came to a dead stop as it hit a ogre who did not seem to move.  
"Oi!" Toad honked much to Badger's annoyance." Budge it!"  
"Hmm….dad?" Junior stirred as he sat up.  
"It's alright son, just lard arse here doesn't want to fucking move!" he honked some more.  
"Maybe he is stuck?" Junior wiped his eyes.  
"Ah, Ratty!" Mole jumped up." Ratty, where are you?!"  
"Oh for fu-Badger hold him down!" Toad shouted.  
"Language!" Badger glared as he held Mole down.  
"If you rather want to walk now is t-"

A loud crashing sound send everyone in the car up a few inches as a loud force smashed into the hood. A club held by the ogre was lodged in it as the beast snarled.  
"You….you fucker!" Toad shouted and leaped at the Ogre. The beast was very agile despite his size and caught the anthropomorphic creature with its hand.  
"I don't like noise." The ogre began to squeeze. Toad cried out in pain." Let me go…wanker!"  
"When I squeeze things, they go shhh…" the ogre grinned.  
Badger and Mole stepped out of the destroyed car and pulled at the gore who was crushing their friend. Toad punched his fists into the ogre's face as hard as he could but the brute did not seem to feel it. His world began to swim in black as the creature big stupid grin was etched on his occuli.  
That day Toad of Toad hall would have died, if not for a surprising rescue.

The hammer flew like a arrow into the ogre's cheek which send the brute tumbling to the ground and released toad from its grip. Like it came the hammer flew back to its owner, a dwarf in battle scared armour who seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"Rübezahl, I told yer ta last time. Keep movin' or ah will kick yer back ta Rus meself!" the dwarf shouted before he helped Toad up." Yer alright?"  
"Aye, fine.." Toad set his bowler hat straight. The dwarf nodded before he walked over to the downed ogre and helped him up as well. The ogre shook his head." That hurt, dwarf."  
"It was meant ta hurt, git." The dwarf handed the ogre his club back." Stop picking fights, it aint worth it. If yer angry and yer want ta vent we need more cannon fodder ta hold ta adversary off."  
"I will….keep moving." Rübezahl nodded and continued on his way as did the rest of the refugee flow.

"Do you always throw your hammer at people, young man?" Badger asked.  
"I use it for all ma troubles." The dwarf smirked. His eyes wandered over to the car." A automobile? Very rare in these parts."  
"You know of automobiles?" Toad raised his brow.  
"Aye, me and me brothers worked on all kinds of things. Automobiles, golems, iron pigs, hammers wielded by gods which are strong enough to level mountain chains." He offered his hand to Toad." Hadgar Dainson of the Se…" the dwarf's eyes went sad for a moment." Formerly of the Seven."  
"Toad, of Toad Hall." The Toad smiled and shook his hand." Also formerly. These are Mr badger, Mr Mole and my son, Junior. Say hello boy." The Toad smiled at his son who still hid in the remnants of the car." Don't be rude, son. Say hello."  
The boy looked wearily before he uttered a small hello and ducked back.

The dwarf chuckled and walked over to the car. He opened the hood up and began messing around.  
Before anyone could ask what the dwarf was doing the engine rifted up again as the headlight's of the vehicle switched back on.  
"Good heavens." Mole blinked." How did you do it?"  
The dwarf slammed the hood back down and winked at the mole." Subterranean secret, ah will tell yer later." The mole smiled at that.  
"I don't know how to thank you." Toad said." That's twice you saved my life there."  
"Rübezahl is a lot of things but he isn't a killer. He would've felt bad and given you a lift. Ah just smoothed ta process. If yer wanna repay me yer can gimme a lift if yer like."  
"Sure!" Toad said." It is the least I can do, Mr Dainson."  
"Call me Hadgar." The dwarf said and hopped in the car after the others.

The car picked up speed since fewer refugees stood in the way the more they went up. Junior began to warm up to the dwarf as did Mr Mole. He and Hadgar would talk for what seemed like hours of tunneling and digging holes. Toad tried to educate him more about automobiles but Hadgar admitted his knowledge was more practical than theory, he knew about cogs and gears but never knew about their names or how fast a motorcar could go. As long as it ran, it was fine. Truth be told Toad was grateful to have the dwarf along, it seemed to heighten up spirits. The news of the war and the rumours that it spawned seemed to persist in the dazzling heights as well.  
"I heard half a hive of goblins swapped sides." A wizard said to a black robed tanned man with a red parrot on his shoulder." You recall that woman who can make gold out of straw?"  
"And was turned Queen because of it? Yes I remember that droll affair…" the dark man leaned on his serpent shaped staff as his red bird croaked." Aargh, droll! Aaargh, droll!"  
"Well according to rumour a goblin shaman had a contract with her before, promising her firstborn child for his services. She deceived him but years later when the adversary and that goblin's hive came she enforced the contract so the contract the warlock made with the hive would be broken."  
"Oh, that does sound interesting…" the car drove past them, Toad has his fill of tales.

They passed through clouds and could see miles in the distance. Acres upon acres of forests, fields, castles…and fires.  
"Prince Flycatcher's kingdom dat." Hadgar pointed out." Poor bastards never stood a chance."  
"Did any of us ever stand a chance?" Badger asked. None replied.  
The car eventually reached the top of the mountain…and where many dragons were nesting.  
Dragons of all colours were there. Green, red, orange, purple, amethyst, black and so forth. Most seemed to be on guard while others were fitted with wooden houses on their backs.

"We give the dragons coin and in return they fly us to the mundane realm." Badger looked around. " That is the transaction, correct?"  
"Aye." Hadgar nodded." Dey tink ta adversary aint no real threat and dey are scammin' us."  
"Haven't they fought their kin yet? Or the warlocks?" Mole asked." I saw a dragon blow up a whole artillery line."  
"We did." A heavy voice said. The car stopped as a red dragon stood in front of them. The dragon was huge, with scales as red as blood. It's belly was entirely caked with gold, diamonds and other precious gems. Junior began to shiver uncomfortably as toad tried in vain to calm him down.  
The dragon's reptilian face stooped down to their level." A few minor drakes, nothing we cannot handle. Yet if you lesser beings wish to flee we would not mind taking your coin."  
"I have read of you." Badger bowed his head." Smaug the magnificent, rightful ruler of the Lonely mountain."  
"Ah, have you little badger?" the dragon sounded amused." My homeland is far removed from yours. Only few non draconic know of me outside of it." its eyes fell on Hadgar." And they have no reason to love me and vice versa."  
"Least ah wasn't outfoxed by a bloody burglar…" Hadgar spat. Smaug seemed to flare up which made junior even more scared.

"Would you mind not pissing off the dragon?!" Toad sneered at Hadgar.  
"He is merely upset I do not wish to carry him or his kin to the mundane realm." Smaug seemed to have regained his composure.  
"Why not?" Toad asked as he held his son close.  
"Because they were responsible for me being ousted from my rightful kingdom. Therefore every dwarf and…barrel rider deserve the death the adversary will bestow upon them."  
"Oi, hat about ma purse?" the dwarf held out a purse of coin." Aint my gold worth passage?"  
"Dwarf gold is worth nothing to me and even so that meager amount is not worth even half. You will stay here dwarf."  
The fire in the dwarf's eyes went out as the realization kicked in. "Ah thought so…" Hadgar sighed and got out of the car." Ah had ta try at least."  
"Wait, you give up so soon?" Mole asked.  
"Ah can try another dragon." The dwarf smiled." Ah will be fine, honest."  
But Toad knew out of all the dragons, Smaug was actually the cheapest. If that purse of coin was not worth his attention, no other dragon would think twice to even consider letting the dwarf on.

"Wait a minute." Toad digged through his jacket and held out a shiny bauble. Smaug's eye gleamed as he leaned closer." Ah, a fine piece."  
"It belonged to my father and his father and his father-you know the spiel. I want to buy passage for the dwarf." Toad steadied his heart.  
"What? Mr Toad you don-" Hadgar tried to say but Badger merely looked at him which made the dwarf fall silent.  
Smaug looked upon the bauble. He hissed before he nodded." Very well, he can come along. But only this dwarf and none other!" the dragon extended its clawed paw.  
"Deal." Toad gave the dragon the bauble. Amused like a child the dragon smirked and made its way to the docking stations.  
"Toad…" Mole gasped." That was your father's bauble!"  
"I know…" Toad sighed.  
"It's been in your family for generations!"  
"I know, Mole…" Toad rubbed his brow.

"Yer bought ma spot…" Hadgar seemed astonished." Ah…thank yer. No dwarf would do that…"  
"Well, good thing I'm not a dwarf eh?" Toad smiled." Besides, I owed you a favour still." He extended his hand again which Hadgar gladly took.  
"You know what yer just made me do?" Hadgar smirked.  
"Crushing my hand?" Toad winced.  
"No, yer got a friend for life ma friend."

_Today_

"Right…Toad, try again now!" Hadgar shouted from beneath the hood. The Slumlord hummed to himself as he read a magazine with a half-naked woman on the cover." Miss August, you make me regret not being a mammal…even if half of you Is plastic as shite…"  
"Oi, Toad!" Hadgar shouted which snapped the former heir of Toad Hall to his senses." Start ta bloody car!"  
"Hold your fucking horses!" Toad cursed and stashed the Playboy away before he turned the key. The engine sputtered before it died down again.  
"Damnit!" Hadgar kicked the car before he sat down." Thor fucking damnit!"  
"Oi, easy with the car!" Toad jumped out and walked over with two cans of beer. He offered one to Hadgar who gladly took it and chugged it down.  
"Natives messed up my car something rotten…" Toad glared at his vehicle." Was running fine till they shot it with arrows."  
"Ah don't know what's wrong with it." Hadgar placed the cold beer can on his forehead to combat the tropical heat before he chugged more down.  
" I saw you start up a car after it got smashed by a manic depressive ogre, the hell is wrong with my car?" Toad asked  
"Fook if ah know…" the dwarf shrugged." Ah aint to good in magical afflictions…if it is even dat. I told yer bringin' yer old car along is a bad idea."  
"Hey, I was supposed to be the getaway driver. Nobody told me we were going for a rescue mission to get Pan's ass out of the fire!" Toad opened his can of beer and took a sip.  
"Yer tellin' me. Ah was just supposed to break ta vault open." Hadgar took a sip from his can of beer." Where did yer get that playboy anyway?"  
"Pan;s cabinet on the ship. Since he didn't need it…" Toad smirked." Still a lot of sticky pages though."  
The two looked at each other before the erupted into laughter and clinked their cans of beer together.

His eyes darted to Hook, Tiger Lilly and Odette who were hunched over a map as they discussed tactics. The plan was to use the car to get in the Wendy House, grab Peter and get out. That plan changed when the car broke down and that plan changed when Tiger Lilly's scouts reported that Pan was brought to the cave of eternal youth. Rumblestiltskin had begun meditating to mentally prepare several spells to handle any potential Imperial warlocks or other magical threats both the Empire or Neverland could send at them.

"Fountain of fucking youth…" Toad shook his head." Can you believe that shit?"  
"Well Rumblestiltskin's adopted daughter is shagging and marrying a dragon who got shot down by some asshole who took aiming advice from a fookin' bird. Ma great-grandson is shagging Tinker Belle. We flew in on a gods damned pirate ship, you are a three foot talkin' Toad with a bowler hat…"  
"Alright, alright I get it…" Toad rolled his eyes." The hell are you pissed for?"  
"Ah just…" Hadgar sighed."…it's not ta first time I couldn't get somethin' ta work."  
Toad looked at his friend with a raised brow." How do you mean?"  
"Ta reason ta garage aint doing so great is because half the time ah can't get cars ta work anymore. If anythin' ta others are clearing up ma slack but dey are to polite to say ah should retire. " he sighed." It's like ah…lost ta magic, yer know."  
"The drive?" Toad asked to which the dwarf nodded." Well what happened to make you lose it?"

Hadgar shrugged." Dunnea, ah think I'm not needed. My great-grandsons are doin' fine by demselves, ma garage as well…Feel worthless yer know. Hell ah only came 'ere because maybe Odin may take pity and take me ta Valhalla if ah die in battle."  
"What are you talking about?" Toad took a seat next to him." You are a Dainson, one of the Seven. Even Snow White was scared shitless of you at one point."  
"Not helping ma self-esteem dere, Toad…" Hadgar groaned.  
"Look point is Hadgar…I don't trust any of these people. The moment you croak it I'm stuck with 'em. So don't die on me, deal?"  
The dwarf raised his brow but sure enough extended his hand which Toad shook. "Thanks." The dwarf said before he got back up and got to work again.  
Toad's eyes fell upon Odette as he leaned on his car, his back turned to Hadgar." You trust her?"  
"Who?" the dwarf looked up.  
"Swan girl, Odette." Toad said." Ever since she came aboard I had a bad feeling about her. Felt my mucus run cold."  
"Ew?" Hadgar frowned confused.  
"You know what I mean." Toad retorted." She just happened to escape, knows where Pan is and all that shite?"  
"She isn't a traitor, Toad…" Hadgar kept working on the car.  
"Maybe, but she aint here to find her Prince Charming. I know that for a fact." He turned to face his friend." Just….keep a eye out, alright?"  
"Aye, will do."  
"I'm serious, Hadgar. Keep a eye out."  
"Fine, ah will. Ah will…Freya's tits…" Hadgar cursed. Toad went back to his driver' seat and had to take what he could get from that.

It took another ten minutes, which Toad spend by looking up his Playboy magazine, before the car got started again.  
"About damn time." Hook said as he came over." Toad, it's your time to shine."  
"I'm not doing any Death Star runs for you , Hook! The former slumlord pointed at the pirate captain.  
"It isn't a suicide run." Hook folded his arms." You and Hadgar are going back to the Jolly Roger."  
"What for?" Hadgar cleaned his dirty hands from the engine.  
"Rufio has to many men with him. Even with my tribe it would be impossible to take him down. They have ten times the shaman, men and mystical creatures on their side." Tiger Lilly said." So we will have to play to our strengths."

Hook nodded. " You are going back to the Jolly Roger because that is the only place in Neverland with the tools, resources and knowhow to upgrade the car into a tank."  
Toad blinked." A tank? You want me to turn my precious car that I took from the Homelands into a….a TANK?!"  
"Fook yeah!" Hadgar cheered." I'm all up for dat shit!"  
Toad turned around as he glared annoyed at the dwarf. When he faced forward again Odette knelt to his eyesight.  
"Toad, without you this plan won't work. We need to rescue Peter before it's to late…but we need you to do this for us." She placed her hand on his shoulder." We need you to be our ace in the hole."


End file.
